The video game industry has burgeoned during the decade of the 1980's. An individual only need visit a toy or game shop or video rental facility, and he or she becomes quickly aware of the hundreds of offerings in the vide game area. Choices such as MARIO BROTHERS, SUPER MARIO BROTHERS, ADVENTURE ISLAND, and various games having, as "participants", well-known cartoon characters are available. Such games are manufactured and offered by companies such as NINTENDO, SEGA, GENISIS, etc.
In playing games of a nature as discussed above, points are scored, and a score is achieved in view of the occurrence of a number of events as a participant plays the games. The higher the point total, the more effective the player has been and the more expert he or she is in the particular game.
Typically, one particular player may want to keep track of the highest score he or she has achieved. In most cases, this is done by the person remembering the highest point total he or she has every acquired. In other cases, a number of individuals--the same on-going group, for example--may, on a regular basis, compete against one another. For example, siblings in one family, or a number of neighborhood friends, might play a particular game which happens to be the fad at any time. The competition can be intense to achieve a higher score than any previous player. In circumstances such as these, it is desirable that the highest score anyone achieves not be left to memory. It is, therefore, advantageous to memorialize the score at a convenient and accessible location so that the statistics with regard to the highest score anyone has every achieved from the group be able to be readily ascertained.
As will be able to be seen, the memorialized information would, typically, be subject to frequent changes. Consequently, any manner in which memorialization is provided should be such that it can be easily and quickly updated as changes occur.
It is to these dictates and problems of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is a device for permitting memorialization of information regarding the highest score achieved in playing a video game which takes into account all desirable characteristics for such a device.